


After Hours

by CassianFlynn



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: F/M, I WANT EVERYONE TO BECOME WEASEL TRASH WITH ME, I really liked weasel from the new movie, Oneshot, Porn with a little bit of Plot, bar sex, i am so bad at starting stories tbh, i wrote this in the dead of night, the dead of multiple nights, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Weasel get it on after Sister Margret's closes for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

“So what brings you by this lovely hole of filth tonight?” The bartender fixes his thick black rimmed glasses against his nose before fixing your drink. 

“I need a mercenary to take care of my fiancée….ex fiancée. I heard this was a place they meet.” You shift in your set a bit, watching his hands move quickly along the bottles of alcohol behind the bar.

“I’m afraid to hear what he did to warrant such a response.” The ginger bartender smirks as he slides your drink to you “One Kraken and Coke, for the lady of vengeance.” He immediately grabs a beer, cracking it open and taking a quick swig of it.

“He ahh..” You grip the drink with one hand and a smile at the nickname, your other playing with the two small straws “He cheated on me with 3 different women, one even has 1 year old son with him. He used MY money to buy them presents and vacations. He even gave this one chick my great grandmother’s wedding ring as a Valentine’s gift. Anyways his birthday is coming up in a week and I think a mercenary is the best gift from me to him. I just need the perfect one now someone to rough him up and possibly kill him if he keeps acting like scum.”

“I know the perfect man for the gig. I’ll pass along your request to him tomorrow night. I just need your name.”

“Oh! It’s Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.” You smile at the bartender, he returns it with a lopsided grin.

“Well Y/N, my man Wade will see to it that your scummy ex is taken care of properly.” ‘

“Thank you so much, ahh…”

“Weasel. Actually Jack but, everyone just calls me Weasel.” He flashes you another lopsided grin, you feel your face heat up a bit. 

He was cute, not conventionally attractive but, there was something about him that made your heart go into overdrive. Every little lopsided smirk and sarcastic remark that fell from his mouth made you grow fonder of him. You sip on your drink as you watch him I’m serve the dwindling number of patrons their drinks, studying his features intently. You imagine the scruff of his beard rubbing against your smooth skin, tugging his long ginger locks as he runs his mouth along your body, feeling his lips curl into to that adorable lopsided smile he’s been flashing you all night. 

“And then there was one.” Weasel hums amusingly while wiping glasses clean, knocking your from your thoughts. You look around the bar to find that you are the only customer left. “We’re closed now but, you’re still enjoying your drink so I’ll let you stay.” 

“I’m about half way there.” You giggle as you jiggle the glass in your hands, the dark liquid splashing against its confines. You take long sip and set it down against the wood of the bar, feeling the alcohol run through your system. You felt more confident in your situation. You and Weasel lock eyes for a second before he goes back to his cleaning. The interaction makes a bolt of electricity rocket through your body. A burning need for this man began to grow in you, spreading like wildfire through your body. You lock eyes once again, that familiar smirk tugs at his lips. You lick you lips unknowingly in response. 

The bar is quiet now but, a heavy aura of want hangs in the air. You make the first move. 

“God, I hope your friend can help me. I think the worst part of it all is that I haven’t had sex in months because of this. He always claims he’s too tired or too busy.” A seemingly subtle comment but, just the push you need.

Weasel seems to be at a loss for words. He blinks a bit, a mysterious glimmer shining in his eyes through his glasses. You feel your heart pound through your chest as you press your palms flat against the wood of the bar, rising up from the stool. You balance on the stool on your knees, leaning into the ginger bearded man. He doesn’t miss a beat as he closes the space between your lips. You tilt your head to deepen it as he cups your face. The bar fills up with your harsh breathing as the kiss become more desperate.  
You grip the collar of his jacket, crawling from the stool to the bar. He breaks apart from you, panting for air. You sit on the bar and swing your legs around, sliding down from it so you’re standing right in front of him. You lips return to each other and you roam your hands down his torso to his belt. Weasel’s hands grip your hips, sliding you up against the bottom bar counter. You hike your legs around his waist pulling him into you, tugging his belt. He detaches his lips from you, running his tongue up your neck before kissing back down it.

A small moan falls from you lips, eye fluttering shut at the sensation of his gentle kissing and light scratching of his stubble. Weasel feels your legs tighten their grip around his waist, pressing him further into you. He lets out a low grunt, bucking his hips to yours. Your hands work his belt apart as you bite back another moan. He pulls away from your neck, looking straight at you. 

“I want you, I don’t know why but, I do.” You whimper, grinding into him. Your hands work on the buttons of his pants.

“Who doesn’t want a sexy bartender with a sexy beard?” Weasel teases, that same smirk dancing on his face. You feel his fingers crawl under your skirt, pushing it up. The bartender tugs at the edge of your panties. You unwrap your legs from him and lift up your hips enough for him to slide them off. The soft, damp piece of cotton drops quietly to the floor. You wrap your legs around the ginger’s waist once more, shimmying his pants down with your calves before pulling him back into you. He pushes his jeans down his legs even further before pushing his boxer’s to join them. 

He runs the tip of his cock along your folds before pressing it against your hole. You snake your arms around his neck, running a hand through his soft red hair and pulling him closer into you. You silently beg him to enter you by nuzzling your nose against his and pressing kisses against his lips. 

Weasel teases you a bit, rubbing the tip against you. You impatiently whimper against his mouth, jutting out your hips. That character defining smirk of his is practically beaming while he pushes into you. You silently moan out as he fills you, it’s been far too long since you last felt this. 

The bartender’s hands grip your hips once again, starting with slow, deep thrusts. You sigh happily, catching his lips between your once more. You lightly bite down on his lower lip, sucking the pink flesh between yours. He gasps against your mouth, picking up the pace of his thrusts. You take the opportunity to slide your tongue into his mouth. Harsh breathing and muffled moans fill the empty bar as he weaves his tongue against yours. You tighten your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. You tug at Weasel’s red locks, bucking your hips with every thrust.

You detach your lips from his as he ramps up his speed. He feels your arms fall from his neck, watching you plant them against the bar, spread behind your back from crooked glasses. You push your hips up in time with his thrusting, creating a new angle for both of you. Weasel loudly groans as your walls clench tighter around him, eating up the sight of your head rolling backwards as he hits your sweet spot. You grow even tighter around him while he fucks you as fast as he can manage in your positions, both of you reaching your releases. 

You scratch your nails against the polished wood of the bar counter, mouthing silent prayers as moans spill from your lips, your eyes shut tightly. You were teetering on the edge of your orgasm, a few more thrusts and you’d be done for. Weasel rams into your sweet spot once more as you feel a rough fingertip encircle your clit. 

“J-Jack” You whimper, his finger circling faster around you clit, absolutely loving the way his real name sounded right now. Your legs shake against his waist when you feel the waves of your orgasm crash through you. Weasel’s tongue darts between his lips, feeling himself ready to burst. He fucks you through your orgasm, savoring the tightness of your walls and the sweet noises you’re creating. 

Weasel pulls out of you just as he’s about to cum, his seed spilling onto the floor of the bar. He crashes his head into the crook of your neck. You both sit there like that for a while, neither daring to move as you catch your breath. 

“I should clean that up.” Weasel jokes dryly about this puddle of cum on the ground. He pulls away from you, adjusting his glasses so they are once again sitting straight.

“I should probably go too, it’s late” You yawn, stretching your arms behind you before sliding off the counter. You pull down your skirt as the ginger man pulls his pants and boxers back up. “You can keep the panties. Think of it as a memento of the best bar sex in your life.”

“Come back again tomorrow night and we can challenge that claim.” His smirk blooming across his face once again. He pick up the panties and tucks them in his jacket pocket. You can’t help but, smile at the bartender, he was such a breath of fresh air compared to what you’re used to. 

He grabs a rag and quickly wipes up the puddle, promising to disinfect the spot soon. You scribble your name and number down on a notepad near the cash register, tearing off the paper and handing it to Weasel with a peck on his scruffy cheek.

“I expect a call from you and one from your friend confirming that he’ll take the job.” You flash him a cheeky grin.

“Done and done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it :) I've never written him before so I hope it's good
> 
> I might write more stuff with Weasel in the future


End file.
